Sha no Sho
adalah buku panduan keempat dari seri Naruto yang ditulis oleh Masashi Kishimoto. Buku ini adalah yang etiga dari empat buku data. Buky ini kira-kira mencakup volume dua puluh delapan sampai empat puluh tiga. Isi Isi buku ini terdiri dari profil rinci karakter, artikel tentang teknik individu dan benda di belakang mereka, informasi tentang beberapa kelompok dan misi, konsep seni dan informasi tentang perkembangan beberapa karakter dan adegan, sebuah daftar dengan konsep dari seri, beberapa gambar berwarna, dan bab omake. Karakter Unggulan Dalam urutan daftar. # Akamaru (h. 15) # Chōji Akimichi (h. 16–17) # Shino Aburame (h. 18–19) # Kiba Inuzuka (h. 20–21) # Kushina Uzumaki (h. 22–23) # Naruto Uzumaki (h. 24–32) # Izuna Uchiha (h. 33) # Itachi Uchiha (h. 34–39) # Sasuke Uchiha (h. 40–47) # Madara Uchiha (h. 48) # Iruka Umino (h. 49) # Ebisu (h. 50) # Ebizō (h. 50) # Maha Petapa Kodok (h. 51) # Orochimaru (h. 52–55) # Kakuzu (h. 56–59) # Kazekage (Kelima, Gaara) (h. 60–63) # Gamaken (h. 65) # Izumo Kamizuki (h. 65) # Karin (h. 66–67) # Kankurō (h. 68–69) # Siluman Rubah Berekor Sembilan (h. 70–71) # Gerotora (h. 72) # Anggota Dewan (h. 73) ## Homura Mitokado ## Koharu Utatane # Konohamaru (h. 73) # Konan (h. 74–75) # Sai (h. 76–79) # Sasori (h. 80–83) # Asuma Sarutobi (h. 84–86) # Shizune (h. 87) # Shima (h. 87) # Jūgo (h. 88–89) # Jiraiya (h. 90–94) # Shin (h. 95) # Zetsu (h. 96–97) # Danzō (h. 98–99) # Chiyo (h. 100–102) # Chiriku (h. 103) # Deidara (h. 104–108) # Teuchi, Nishi, dan Matsu (h. 109) # Temari (h. 110–111) # Tenten (h. 112–113) # Tobi (h. 114–119) # Nagato (h. 120) # Raidō Namiashi (h. 121) # Shikaku Nara (h. 121) # Shikamaru Nara (h. 122–126) # Yugito Nii (h. 127) # Ninken (h. 128) ## Pakkun ## Shiba ## Bisuke ## Akino ## Guruko ## Ūhei ## Urushi ## Bull # Ninneko (h. 129) ## Denka ## Hina # Nekobaa (h. 130) # Kotetsu Hagane (h. 131) # Baki (h. 131) # Kakashi Hatake (h. 132–135) # Sakura Haruno (h. 136–142) # Hanzō (h. 143) # Hidan (h. 144–147) # Neji Hyūga (h. 148–149) # Hinata Hyūga (h. 150–151) # Fukasaku (h. 152) # Pain (h. 153–157) # Suigetsu Hōzuki (h. 158–159) # Hokage (Pertama, Hashirama Senju) (h. 160–161) # Hokage (Kedua, Tobirama Senju) (h. 162) # Hokage (Ketiga, Hiruzen Sarutobi) (h. 162) # Hokage (Keempat, Minato Namikaze) (h. 163) # Hokage (Kelima, Tsunade) (h. 164–165) # Kisame Hoshigaki (h. 166–167) # Might Guy (h. 168–169) # Ibiki Morino (h. 170) # Kabuto Yakushi (h. 171–172) # Yahiko (h. 173) # Aoba Yamashiro (h. 173) # Yamato (h. 174–177) # Ino Yamanaka (h. 178–179) # Kurenai Yūhi (h. 180–181) # Yūra (h. 182) # Petapa dari Enam Jalan (h. 182) # Rōshi (h. 183) # Rock Lee (h. 184–185) Karakter Lain-lain Teknik Unggulan Dalam urutan daftar. # Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets (h. 223) # Morning Peacock (h. 224) # Rain Tiger at Will Technique (h. 225) # Sexy: Boy on Boy Technique (h. 226) # Sexy: Girl on Girl Technique (h. 226) # Cherry Blossom Impact (h. 227) # Big Ball Rasengan (h. 228) # Flaming Arrow of Amazing Ability (h. 229) # Turning into a Frog Technique (h. 229) # Mind's Eye of the Kagura (h. 230) # Shadow Sewing Technique (h. 231) # Shadow Imitation Shuriken Technique (h. 232) # Shadow Gathering Technique (h. 233) # Mayfly (h. 234) # Fire Release: Flame Bullet (h. 234) # Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique (h. 235) # Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work (h. 236) # Fire Release: Big Flame Bullet (h. 237) # Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning (h237) # Hiding in a Toad Technique (h. 238) # Toad Flatness — Shadow Manipulation Technique (h. 238) # Toad Oil Bullet (h. 239) # Paper Shuriken (h. 239) # Kamui (h. 240–241) # Crow Clone Technique (h. 242) # Mechanical Light Shield Block (h. 242) # One's Own Life Reincarnation (h. 243) # Explosive Clay (h. 244–245) # Mirrored Sudden Attacker Technique (h. 246) # Kirin (h. 247) # Air Sand Protective Wall (h. 248) # Sword of Kusanagi: Chidori Katana (h. 248) # Summoning: Toad Shop Technique (h. 249) # Summoning: Triple Rashōmon (h. 250) # Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation (h. 251) # Typhoon Water Vortex Technique (h. 252) # Barrier: Toad Gourd Prison (h. 253) # Barrier: Canopy Method Formation (h. 253) # Magic Lantern Body Technique (h. 254) # Leaf Rising Wind (h. 254) # Five-Seal Barrier (h. 255) # Delicate Illness Extraction Technique (h. 256) # Iron Sand World Method (h. 257) # Iron Sand Gathering Assault (h. 258) # Iron Sand Drizzle (h. 259) # Sand Binding Prison (h. 260) # Scattering Thousand Crows Technique (h. 261) # Three Jewels Suction Crushing (h. 261) # C0 (h. 262) # Earth Grudge Fear (h. 263) # Dance of the Shikigami (p. 264) # Finger Carving Seal (h. 265) # Suicide Bombing Clone (h. 265) # Binding Snake Glare Spell (p. 266) # Curse Technique: Death Controlling Possessed Blood (h. 267) # Shapeshifting Technique (h. 268) # White Secret Technique: The Chikamatsu Collection of Ten Puppets (h. 269) # Hydrification Technique (h. 270) # Water Release: Great Water Arm Technique (h. 270) # Water Release: Five Feeding Sharks (h. 271) # Water Release: Waterfall Basin Technique (h. 271) # Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave (h. 272) # Water Release: Wild Bubble Wave (h. 272) # Water Release: Starch Syrup Capturing Field (h. 273) # Water Release: Wild Water Wave (h. 273) # Susanoo (h. 274–275) # Ink Mist Technique (h. 276) # Ink Clone Technique (h. 276) # Fighting Tongue Slash (h. 277) # Fighting Tongue Bind (h. 277) # Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands (h. 278) # Thousand Hands Manipulation Force (h. 278) # Sage Mode (h. 279) # Memory-Concealing Manipulative Sand Technique (h. 280) # Sage Art: Hair Needle Senbon (h. 280) # Sage Art: Goemon (h. 281) # Puppet Performance: Skilful Achievement with a Human Body (h. 281) # Manipulated Shuriken Technique (h. 282) # Amplification Summoning Technique (h. 282) # Chidori Sharp Spear (h. 283) # Chidori Senbon (h. 283) # Chidori Current (h. 284) # Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan (h. 285) # Super Beast Imitating Drawing (h. 286–87) # Super Open Hand Slap (h. 288) # Transcription Seal: Amaterasu (h. 289) # Earth Release: Subterranean Voyage (h. 290) # Earth Release: Earth Spear (h. 290) # Earth Release: Earth Flow Divide (h. 291) # Earth Release: Earth-Style Rampart (h. 291) # Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique (h. 292) # Clay Clone (h. 292) # Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm (h. 293) # Secret Technique: Insect Sphere (h. 293) # Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals (h. 294) # Sealing Technique: Lion Closing Roar (h. 295) # Sealed Iron Wall (h. 296) # Blocking Technique Absorption Seal (h. 296) # Wind Release: Pressure Damage (h. 297) # Wind Release: Rasenshuriken (h. 298–299) # Wind Release: Gale Palm (h. 300) # Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique — Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands (h. 300) # Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique (h. 301) # Demonic Illusion: Toad Confrontation Chant (h. 302–303) # Formation of Ten Thousand Snakes (h. 304) # Wood Release: Four-Pillar House Technique (h. 305) # Wood Release: Four-Pillar Prison Technique (h. 306) # Wood Release: Great Forest Technique (h. 306) # Wood Release Technique (h. 307) # Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall (h. 308) # Wood Clone Technique (h. 309) # Eight Branches Technique (h. 310–311) # Lightning Release: False Darkness (h. 312) # Wild Lion's Mane Technique (h. 312) # Rinnegan (h. 313) Trivia * Nama-nama buku panduan berasal dari kuji-in: koleksi sembilan postur tangan yang digunakan dalam meditasi. Kuji-in ini telah memasukkan cara mereka ke cerita rakyat Ninja sebagai semacam mantra sihir. Buku panduan yang dinami berdasarkan Kuji-in yaitu , dengan Sha no Sho sebagai yang keempat. * Setidaknya dalam versi bahasa Inggris dari Sha no Sho, Iwagakure mengalami kesalahan sebagai Ishigakure dalam "cara membaca" bagian data karakter. * Setidaknya dalam versi bahasa Inggris, ada kesalahan umum di mana nama Suigetsu Hōzuki yang tidak pada tempatnya untuk nama Kisame Hoshigaki. * Jutsu milik Konohamaru Teknik Seksi: Pria pada Pria dan Teknik Seksi: Gadis pada Gadis, meskipun hanya ditampilkan sebagai siluet dalam manga bahasa Inggris, tidak disensor dalam edisi bahasa Inggris dari Sha no Sho. de:Die Schriften des Sha en:Sha no Sho Category:Media